<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The thread that leads to you. by alli12345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057933">The thread that leads to you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli12345/pseuds/alli12345'>alli12345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Red String of Fate, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli12345/pseuds/alli12345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reki's red string of fate is connected to Langa, but for some reason Langa can’t see his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa &amp; Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he sees it, Reki thinks he's dreaming. </p><p><br/>It’s just a regular Thursday, yet this was the day his entire life would change. There it was, his red thread of fate tied around his pinky finger. It’s shimmering in the sunlight, the same bright red shade as his hair. It looks ethereal, and Reki feels a sharp sense of belonging, like he has just regained access to a lost limb. </p><p>In his shock he loses balance on his skateboard, and it goes flying down the street. He startles at the loss, and he tries to regain his bearings. Reki runs after it, and as he does he realizes the string was also going in the same direction as his board. </p><p>As he sprints he sees a blue haired figure in the distance, apparently spacing out. The red line ends there, connecting to the other boy's pinky finger. It's the new transfer student he had gushed to his manager about! </p><p>
  <em>This was it! His fated meeting he's been waiting his entire life for! </em>
</p><p>'Hey! Can you stop that board!' Reki calls out, waving his arms like a madman. </p><p><br/>That was the beginning. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <b> <em>Log 1: </em> </b>
</p><p><b><br/>Colour</b>: Bright Red</p><p><b>Consistency</b>: Smooth </p><p>
  <em><br/>I've finally met my soulmate!!!! OH MY GOD he is perfect. HIS NAME IS LANGA HASEGAWA AND HE'S A SNOWBOARDER FROM CANADA!!! HIS AIR WAS LIKE SEEING A SNOW FLURRY WHEN HE SKATEBOARDED!!! <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em> He is so gorgeous, all the girls said so!!! I love him so much!! Thank you thank you universe for giving him to me!! You guys blew my expectations out of the water, I couldn't ask for anyone better! I will never ask you for anything else ever again!!! This is it!!! BLESS </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p>Langa Hasegawa is the most amazing person he's ever met. All his other classmates turn away in disinterest every time he talks about his hyperfixation, but Langa is the first to actually listen. Not just listen, but could also engage with the same amount of passion for skating. <br/><br/>Nothing could be more romantic than teaching your crush how to skateboard. Langa always tells him how amazing he is, and each compliment made him glow with pride. It’s an oasis of physical contact opportunities, like holding Langa's hand to keep his balance on the board, or wrapping up his injuries. <br/><br/>'Why are you always looking at your hands?' Langa asks as they watch the sun go down on the skatepark. Bandages from the first aid kid Reki always brings with him are scattered in the space between them. </p><p>Reki freezes, feeling caught. So that confirmed it, Langa didn’t know about the string. </p><p><em>That's ok! He doesn't know me yet! </em> The redhead thinks optimistically. <em> He will see it when he likes me!</em></p><p>'No reason!' Reki says cheerfully, changing the subject. <br/><br/>Langa opens up to him, and Reki is the first person to be told about Langa's father's passing. Reki feels honoured to be this emotionally close to him, and to be trusted with his deeply personal grief. <br/><br/>After Langa achieves his first ollie, his hair glowing like a halo around his head by the setting sun. He looks like an angel as he flies through the air. <br/><br/>The string is a rich deep red like roses that day. It burns the same shade on his cheeks. </p><p>Sometimes he stays up at night affectionately making hearts and bows from the red thread. He can sleep because it's lying next to him on his pillow and he knows at the end of the string will be Langa. <br/><br/>Reki has Langa's number saved, and he rereads texts from him. Like a lovesick schoolgirl he has the best ones screenshotted, along with videos of Langa skating in his camera roll. <br/><br/>Reki flirts often, with purpose. Of course Langa can wrap his own bandages, but he does it for him as tenderly as he can. He hugs him tight when his friend wins, he ruffles Langa's hair, he even invents an elaborate fistbump routine. Reki firmly glues himself to Langa in every aspect of his life. </p><p>He is by Langa's side at least 20 hours a day, given that they're classmates, coworkers, skate partners at S, and best friends. The only time they're not together is when they're sleeping or having breakfast. They develop a solid routine. <br/><br/></p><p><b>8am</b>: Meet Langa at the halfway point between our houses </p><p><b>8:45am</b>: Have all classes with Langa </p><p><b>12pm</b>: Have lunch with Langa </p><p><b>3:15pm</b>: Work at Dope Sketch with Langa </p><p><b>5pm</b>: Practice with Langa at Skate park </p><p><b>7pm: </b>Langa has dinner at my house with my family</p><p><b>8pm</b>: Watch skate videos and alter Langas board </p><p><b>12pm</b>: Go to S with Langa </p><p><b>2am</b>: Langa drives me home </p><p><b>2:20am</b>: Journal entry about Langa <br/><br/></p><p>On the weekends it was even better, because Langa would sleep over. They would watch movies until they fell asleep on Reki's bed, but often he would only pretend so he wouldn't have to get out the spare futon. Langa was always too nice to wake him up, which was a blessing. <br/><br/>However it's been a few months since they've implemented this routine, and nothing has happened. No mention of the string from Langa. </p><p>Reki tries to push the envelope a bit, testing the waters to see how much he can get away with. He has to progress their relationship into something more romantic. <br/><br/>The next day he puts his head on Langa's shoulder to test his reaction. He carefully peeks up at him, hoping for some sort of embarrassed expression. </p><p>Langa just continues to sip on his water, with a deadpan expression. He always has that look on his face, so clearly this plan wasn't working. Perhaps he had already gotten used to Reki's constant touching. It was his love language after all. <br/><br/>Reki redoubles his efforts, thinking of a new plan that would get a rise out of Langa. </p><p>He invites his best friend over to his place, under the guise of watching videos and playing games. As Langa’s distracted by the skate video on his phone, Reki ducks into his wardrobe to change. <br/><br/>Reki borrows his oldest little sister's school skirt, zipping it up over his waist. Maybe he could win Langa over with some feminine charm. Reki laughs to himself, blushing at the thought as he smooths down the tan pleats. </p><p>'Langa! Don't I look cute in this?' He crows, prancing out of the wardrobe with a fabulous twirl. <br/><br/>'Mn. Looks nice.' Langa says, not really looking up from his video. <br/><br/>Reki pouts, that wasn’t the reaction he wanted. 'Langa!' <br/><br/>'O-oh.’ Langa finally looks up, giving him a confused one over. ‘Why are you wearing a skirt, Reki?' <br/><br/>Reki just groans. 'Forget it, don't worry about it.' He unzips the skirt, only belatedly realizing that he should've undressed in the bathroom and not in front of Langa. Ah, well too late now. Nothing that he hasn’t seen getting changed in the boys locker room. <br/><em><br/>'Reki!'  </em>Langa has his arm out, covering his eyes with the other. Clearly Langa did not think the same. Reki wasn’t even wearing anything scandalous, just black boxer briefs. </p><p>'Sorry!' Reki laughs, chucking the skirt back into the wardrobe and picking out some loose fitting sweatpants. When he finishes getting changed, Langa is pouting, his face red. He looks like a tomato. Reki smirks, the plan to get his soulmate flustered was a success. <br/><br/>That night he doodles their names together in his notebook. It reads<em> Reki Hasegawa </em>, circled around a bunch of hearts. <br/><br/>Reki keeps a tin on his desk filled with every shade of red marker one can possibly buy. He creates a colour swatch, starting with the most vibrant reds. On their best days, the string would match the shade of his hair. Usually when Langa achieved something or won a race and his heart felt so full it could explode. <br/><br/>Langa proves to be very popular with his classmates. Especially girls. </p><p>Reki notices one of them whispering with her friends. She has brown hair swept up in a ponytail, and a sweet heart shaped face. Reki recognizes her, she would watch the pair of them on the roof during lunchtime. <br/><br/>'I'm going to confess to Langa-senpai after school!' The girl brags confidently, hands balled into fists. The other second year girls give her words of encouragement, effectively egging her on. </p><p>A stab of annoyance hits Reki. She wasn't Langa's soulmate, <em> he </em>was. Who does she think she is? This girl had no idea what Langa was like out of school, only the superficial part of him being a tall handsome exchange student. </p><p>She didn’t know that Langa could down 10 burgers at A&amp;W, or that his Japanese handwriting was atrocious, or that he had given up snowboarding due to his father’s death. Only <em> Reki </em> knew that. <br/><br/>'Who’s your string connected to?' Reki appears behind her, making her jump. <br/><br/>'Um, excuse me?' The girl looks offended that someone like Reki was even talking to her. The other girls glare him down, but he doesn't budge. </p><p>'Is it connected to Langa?' He asks, trying with difficulty to keep the haughtiness out of his voice.<br/><br/>'Wh- That's private! And none of your business?!' She stutters, her mouth opening and closing in outrage. The telltale flush of shame and embarrassment burn on her cheeks. That’s all he needed to know.<br/><br/>Reki felt smug. 'So you aren't.' She doesn’t have a response to this. <br/><em><br/>Cuz he's mine</em>, Reki thinks triumphantly as he walks off. </p><p>Just like he thought, Langa rejects her swiftly and untactfully after school. Reki joins him by his side, and the girl shoots him a glare as she runs in the opposite direction. <br/><br/>It was comforting, having the string between their swinging arms. Like they were holding hands, in a way. That they were connected and would always snap back together like an elastic band. <br/><br/>He could always find Langa when he followed the string. Like a map that led to his soulmate. Not that they were ever separated of course. <br/><br/>‘So, you turned her down?’ Reki ventures. ‘How come?’<br/><br/>‘Not my type.’ Langa replies dismissively. ‘Besides I don’t have time for that, since I’m skating with you, Reki. I’ve never even talked to her before.’ <br/><em><br/>Then who is your type? </em>He looks uncertainly back at the red thread, wondering why Langa still hasn’t seen it.  It's already day 55, why hasn't anything happened yet? Was he rushing things? <br/><br/>Reki's never dated anyone before. He was always a romantic, he wouldn't dive into a relationship unless he knew it was his soulmate. What was the point of dating casually, when it would just end in heartbreak? <br/><br/>He was just being impatient. Some people haven't found their red string of fate until they were in their 30s, and Reki had found his at 17. <br/><br/>If he does this right, Langa will be his destined partner for the rest of his life. They had plenty of time. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Reki stares at the girl with the long sleek black hair in the beach hat. They were on the boat on their way to the beach, with the rest of the crew from S. </p><p>He wonders if someone as pretty as her has a string of fate that was requited. </p><p>Reki thinks about his own body, his muscles, his face. Was Langa into beautiful girls like her? He was average, in almost every way. Just an okay skater, with an average face. Reki is proved right on this notion when the girl walks straight past him, like he doesn't exist. </p><p><em> She would stop for Langa</em>, he thinks. </p><p>Langa was tall, handsome, popular, skilled and from Canada. He was infinitely better than Reki in every single way. If Langa chose to use his <em>Ikemen</em> powers as Joe did, he’d have a permanent gaggle of girls following him everywhere he went.<br/>Reki didn't even have any friends before Langa came into his life. All the others in his group only started talking to him after Langa did. </p><p>When the group takes off without him during the onsen challenge, he isn't surprised. </p><p>Reki shakes, deathly afraid of what monster was trailing the streets that night. How could they all be that fearless? </p><p>They all have that look on their faces, laser focused on their target and end goal. No one acknowledges him when he tries to dissuade the challenge, and they take off, leaving him alone in the dust. </p><p>Langa remembers him half an hour later, like an afterthought. Like a chore that he forgot to do. </p><p>'Sorry for leaving you behind.' Langa apologizes, when he eventually finds him on the side of the road. The other boy only found him because Reki had followed the string down the secluded path. </p><p>Reki looks over to the side, eyes slightly downcast. The cold wind gives him goosebumps, making him feel even more vulnerable. </p><p>'Hey Langa…' <br/><br/>'Hm?' Langa looked distractingly good in that yukata, the criss cross of where the fabric folded exposing his chest. His friend mainly wore black undershirts and white button ups, so to see him in this was nice. </p><p>Reki finally summons the courage to ask the question that's been boring a hole into his brain for months. </p><p>'Have you...ever seen a red string attached to your finger?' Reki asks. He hopes that Langa already has one, but was just keeping it a secret. It <em> was </em> a private matter after all. Maybe he was just embarrassed for the same reasons as Reki. <br/><br/>'A red string?' Langa cocks his head to the side. He lifts up his hand to inspect it. 'I don't think so. Why do you ask?' <br/><br/>A spike of concern strikes his heart. Reki can tell by the confused look on his friend's face that he's telling the truth. A swirl of thoughts assault his mind, tangling together in confusion. </p><p>
  <em> Langa should have one by now. Why doesn't he have one?  </em>
</p><p><em> Nothing worked. Maybe he just..doesn't like me like that.  <br/><br/></em>Reki’s struggled with failure before. But the one person that was supposed to love him his entire life didn’t feel the same as he did. Somehow that hurt more than any skateboarding injury he’s ever had. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> ---- </em>
</p><p>That night the string is taut, like a frayed rope about to snap if pulled any further. Reki and Langa are sharing a room together, while Miya and Shadow occupy the other. It’s a dingy and cramped place, considering their limited budget.  </p><p>Reki can’t sleep. Their individual beds are too far apart, he was too far away from Langa. The string stressed as it stretched across the room, and Reki is deathly afraid that one wrong arm movement would make it snap. He puts his hand across the mattress as far as it would go, but it’s hard to do with his injured arm. </p><p>‘Reki? You’re still awake?’ <br/><br/>‘Mn.’ He answers, belatedly realizing it looked like his arm was stretched out like he was reaching for his friend. </p><p>‘What are you doing? Don’t strain your arm like that.’ Langa chides. He turns the lamp on the table that divides the two beds, bathing the room with a warm glow. <br/><br/>‘Come over here, then.’ Reki says. He doesn’t mean for the words to come out. But after a brief pause he hears rustling from Langa’s bed and then feet pattering across the room.</p><p>Reki turns around in surprise, making eye contact with a startling blue. Like the ocean that day.  </p><p>‘Does it hurt?’ Langa asks, eyes misted over with concern. He kneels by his bedside, looking over Reki’s arm for any signs of pain. </p><p>‘It does.’</p><p>Langa’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, his pretty mouth gaping. Reki huffs out a laugh, incurably fond. </p><p>‘It would hurt less if you got in here with me.’ Reki suggests. He tries to play it off like a flirty joke, but his voice just comes out weak and desperate for reassurance. </p><p>Langa gently picks up Reki’s arm and tucks it closer to the redhead’s chest. To his shock Langa actually gets into bed with him, tossing the blanket over both of them. They’re face to face now, and it’s even more embarrassing that Langa’s gorgeous face is literally glowing from the lamplight. They had slept in the same bed often, but not like this. Usually it was in front of a tv screen, unconsciousness pulling at them until they both passed out. <br/><br/>Langa never learned to read between the lines, he always took words at face value. At any command, by Adam, by Reki, he easily agreed. That’s how Langa got so easily taken advantage of, he’d be the type to get sucked into a scam. </p><p>He looks down at their pinkies, joined together by the now comfortably loose string.<br/><br/><em>If he can’t see his...what if his string is connected to Adam and mine is unrequited? </em></p><p><br/>The thought scared him, losing Langa to Adam. Or to anyone really. Reki bites his lip, ducking his head down to hide his expression. Perhaps if he was someone else, Langa would’ve seen his string the first day they met. If he was stronger like Joe, or more talented like Miya...<br/><br/>Reki burrows himself into Langa’s chest, pressing his ear to the exposed skin on impulse. </p><p>Langa’s heart beats steadily, breaths peaceful. Although they were wrapped up in each other, Reki never felt more alone with his own erratic, painful heartbeat. </p><p> </p><p>---- </p><p>'When I skated with Adam, my heart started racing. It was like being in another plane of existence.' </p><p>Hearing that coming from Langa felt like his soul got ripped out of his body and unceremoniously dumped on the floor. He wonders if this was what that 2nd year girl felt when Langa shot her down with as much finesse as an executor with a rusty axe. <br/><br/>Langa knew that Adam hospitalized Reki. He was there when he was forced off his board and his head had slammed on the ground, bleeding over the track. His best friend must’ve carted his semi unconscious body into Shadow’s car and driven with him to the hospital. <br/><br/>Surely he remembered how he was in a cast for weeks, and couldn't do basic tasks such as opening his bottle by himself. Why did Langa fret and fuss over him injuring himself further, when he was just going to break their promise and associate with his assaulter? When he saw Adam grab Langa and spin him around in a death defying dance with their skateboards intertwined, Reki thought he was going to throw up. </p><p>Langa <em> knew </em> all that. Yet Langa still chose Adam over him. The crazy, psychopathic older man in a <em> clown costume </em>assaulting people left and right made his heart race.  <br/><br/>If it was that girl on the ship, Reki might've understood. But <em> Adam?</em><br/><br/>It all boiled down to the fact that Langa didn't care about Reki the same way he did about him. It wasn't some crazy battle to win back Reki's honour or get revenge, but simply because Adam excited Langa. It was true that Adam was a fantastic skater, and now that Langa’s had enough of fooling around with Reki he was ready for the big leagues. His best friend was chasing that adrenaline rush, the thrill that came with risking his life. <br/><br/>His warning to stay away from Adam falls on deaf ears. Reki feels like he’s already lost him. </p><p><b><br/><em>Log 92</em> </b> <b>: </b></p><p><b>Colour</b>: Dark pink </p><p><b>Consistency</b>: Tangled </p><p>
  <em><br/>I spent hours trying to detangle the string, but every time I try it gets worse. It’s like a knotted headphone cable, no matter how meticulously I try to smooth it out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don't know what to do. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>---</p><p>Things spiral quickly, after that. It was difficult adjusting his schedule, since unfortunately he had shot himself in the foot making it so they were forced to be together most of the day. It was nearly impossible to avoid him. Reki begged his manager for different times in the roster, and ignored him during class. He even stopped going to their usual lunchtime rooftop haunt, and left all his messages on read. </p><p>With the spare time he now has, he spends all of it researching it on forums. </p><p>There’s detailed accounts of people being soulmates and one day, another string of fate attaches them to a different person. They had to be soulmates with the first one to meet the next person they were<em> actually </em>destined for. Like the first was some sort of stepping stone. </p><p>The string looks the worst it's ever been. It's a pale sickly pink, faded from the bright vibrant red that it was usually. </p><p>
  <b> <em><br/>Log 103: <br/><br/></em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> This isn't working  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The universe made a mistake  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn't pick me, in the end </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>'You and I aren't a good match anymore.' </p><p>Reki ends their friendship. He would rather end it first than be abandoned and discarded by Langa. He would not stick around to watch Adam carve his friend open and ruin him. Reki had nightmares about it and he refused to see it happen again in real life. <br/><br/>He spends two days contemplating the consequences of his next decision. Reki skips going to S that night, choosing instead to meet up with someone from the internet in a dingy parking lot. </p><p>Reki passes over the money to the dealer, and quickly pockets the package. It had been expensive. Almost all of his part time savings from Dope Sketch. </p><p>When he comes home he opens the package on his desk, carefully unwrapping it. The tissue paper curls around the item, hiding the gleam that reflects off his lamp. </p><p>It’s a pair of golden intricate scissors. It’s beautifully engraved, an ancient carving curling around the handle. The handles themselves curl outwards almost elegantly, leading to two bronze blades. </p><p>Technically it wasn’t even legal to have a pair of Soulmate Cutters. Society was deeply traditional about the red string of fate, and to cut it on purpose was blasphemy. He had paid a hefty price just to get loaned the scissors. <br/><br/>Reki lifts the string, pale pink in colour and vibrating. He couldn't tell if it’s his shaking hands, or the string itself that was afraid. </p><p>Langa was free to pursue whoever he wanted. He didn’t need Reki dragging him down on a misguided error of ‘fate.’ Who was he to mess with free will? </p><p>With one swift motion, he cuts the thread. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>4 MONTHS EARLIER<br/><br/></b>
</p><p>When Langa arrived in Japan after a nearly 11 hour flight, he already felt homesick. He can only read snatches of words on the signs in the airport, as his Japanese knowledge was really limited to only listening and responding with his mother. </p><p>He wanted to be a good son, but he knows she’s worried about him. Langa can’t help it, it felt like all his emotions had been bottled up and locked in a cage since his father died. Before it felt like all he could do was cry, but now all the emotions had been drained from him. Like the world had lost its colour, he couldn’t find enjoyment in the things he used to. He had stowed away his snowboarding gear under his bed and refused to touch it again. </p><p>A part of him is still upset about being taken from his home country where everything was familiar and taken halfway across the world where he knows no one. He had enough trouble trying to make friends back in Canada.</p><p>After a few days of not really speaking and only coming out of his room for meals, his mother gifted him a black leather journal, with a silver clip on clasp. He doesn’t touch it for a while. </p><p>However the loneliness persists, and without having anyone else to share these private thoughts with, he jots down his first entry. </p><p>---- </p><p>
  <b>Entry 1:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Mum says I should write down my thoughts in this journal. I don't know how this would help, but I suppose it's cheaper than therapy. I should get a job soon to help her out... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She says I'm depressed. Maybe I am. I don't want to make this any harder on her, so I'm trying my best to keep it all in but that's probably unhealthy. All I can do is cook for her and tell her not to worry. I know she misses Dad a lot, she's always talking to his picture like he's still here. It makes me sad. We can’t even visit his grave now.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Japan is so different from Canada. I miss the food, and the snow. I'm still awful at reading and writing. Sorry if this is illegible.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, thanks for listening, I guess. I don't really have anyone else to say this stuff to.  </em>
</p><p>------ </p><p>
  <b>Entry 4:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I made a friend today from my class! His name is Reki Kyan and he's teaching me to skate. His passion for it is infectious. He introduced me to a new job as well!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Reki took me to this illegal underground skating thing at the abandoned mine. It was incredible, I've never seen anything like it. He was injured so I volunteered to skate and all sorts of crazy things happened, like fireworks and an abandoned factory - surprisingly it's similar to snowboarding!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's so fun, I think Japan won't be as bad as I thought. He even took me to A&amp;W after because he thought I'd be homesick for Canadian food. Reki is so thoughtful!  </em>
</p><p>---- </p><p>
  <b>Entry 21:</b>
</p><p><em> Reki is cute when he smiles. It's like the sun and I have to look away, it's so bright.  </em> <em> Perhaps I should invest in sunglasses.<br/>I </em> <em> love how he takes care of his sisters! It's always noisy at his house. It's too quiet at mine, so I always go over to his.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Reki is so cool. I don't know how he does it. He's an actual genius, he invented my board, like evolutionized it into something that should be impossible but crafted it to reality. No one except Reki could make something like this.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -----  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Entry #36</b>
</p><p>
  <em> When Reki got injured I swear all the blood left my head, I would have fainted if he didn't need me at that moment. Right now I’m doing my best to support his recovery, like carrying his bags and opening things for him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But when Reki did the railside against Adam, he looked like a hero!! I'm so proud of him, I know he worked hard. Reki is so amazing, thanks to him I have so many friends now, like Miya, Shadow, Joe and Cherry!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ---- </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Entry #76</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I love his hair, it's so soft. I love when Reki hugs me he smells like laundry detergent and this citrus scene his sisters use. I wish I could hold his hand all the time and not just when he's falling from his skateboard.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who was that girl on the ship anyway? Reki was looking at her. Lucky his charm is reserved only for me. Only I know how special he is. </em>
</p><p>----</p><p>
  <b>Entry 104:</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Reki is acting distant. I don’t know what I did wrong. In my last high school, I was told I’m insensitive and oblivious to people’s feelings. That I’m the type to get dumped because of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I miss him. </em>
</p><p>----</p><p>Langa had stood there for hours in the rain, waiting for Reki to come home. However this wasn’t the usual Reki that he knew. This one wasn’t wearing his headband and refused to make eye contact.  </p><p>When the usual happy, bubbly and clingy Reki yelled at him in anguish in the rain outside his house, he knew he screwed up massively. </p><p>In his mission to chase that heartbeat- the one that made him feel alive for the first time since his father passed- he lost his best friend. Without Reki his heart felt like it was flatlining. </p><p>
  <em> ‘You like this person, right?’  </em>
</p><p>Why did he only realize this when he lost him? Langa’s never fallen in love before, so he hadn’t recognized the feelings of affection as such, especially with Reki being a boy. Meaning he didn’t have the same awareness that one would have if he had done all of those things with a girl, like the casual hugging and sleepovers and spending every single second of his time with Reki. It’s not until his mother points it out does it hit him like the speeding truck.</p><p>Only after this realization does he see it. It’s a faint red line, tied to his pinky finger. He almost falls off his bed in shock when he sees it. </p><p>It’s the red string of fate. Langa never thought he’d see it, especially at his age. It shimmers in the starlight, illuminated by the moon outside his bedroom window. It’s absolutely stunning, and reaches across the neighbourhood to Reki’s house. </p><p>
  <em> It’s him. Reki’s my soulmate.  </em>
</p><p>Langa feels hot and cold all at once. Hot because a wild flush had rushed to his face in embarrassment and pleasure at being Reki’s <em> soulmate </em>, and cold when he remembers that they’re currently fighting. </p><p>What should he do? Should he call Reki, or text? Langa grabs his phone, scrolling to Reki’s contact name. However it’s a barrage of unanswered calls and ignored messages, and Langa can’t gather the courage for a confession that would just be left on <em> read.   </em></p><p>Something as important as this had to be done in person. </p><p>Suddenly Langa feels something in his heart is wrong, like it had stuttered. <em> What was that? </em></p><p>‘Ouch!’  There’s a sharp pain in his finger, like getting a papercut. He glances down, and what had just been a beautiful intact red thread was fading fast. </p><p>‘Wha- No, <em> no, stop </em>-’ Langa cries out in panic. </p><p>It was turning grey, racing up his string until it started disintegrating in his hands. It crumbled into dust and scattered into the night air, leaving only a short line of thread on the end of his finger. </p><p>His thread had been cut. </p><p>What had he done? It was just here! He hadn’t hallucinated it, the short stub was still tied around his pinky. His breaths come out in short shallow gasps, as he tries to stamp down his panic.  </p><p><em> Reki. </em>He didn’t-? Langa jumps up, his footsteps thudding on the landing as he blindly scrambles for his bike keys, blood racing in his veins. He feels like he might faint, Langa’s shaking all over as he frantically tries to race down the hall and out the door. </p><p>‘Langa?’ His mother steps into the hall, and Langa skids to avoid crashing directly into her. ‘What’s wrong?’</p><p>He comes to a stop, panting. ‘My- my red string appeared, it was <em> just here,’ </em>Langa points frantically at his left hand. ‘But, but it fell apart suddenly and now it’s just this tiny cut string! What if something happened to Reki?’</p><p>Nanako blinks at her son, deciphering his frantic speech. Langa’s never spoken this much at once before, especially with that tone.</p><p>‘Wait, calm down. Reki, that’s the boy you talked about earlier?’ </p><p>Langa nods, his hands were still shaking. ‘What if he <em> died? </em>I need to find him.’<br/><br/>‘He’s not dead.’ Nanako lifts her own pinky.  ‘I would know.’</p><p>Langa gapes at her.  Even though he can’t see it, he knows his mother’s own finger is now bare. She nods sympathetically, her eyes soft. </p><p>‘Come, sit down. It’s late.’</p><p>---</p><p>Idiotically, he thinks he’s forgiven when he sees Reki yelling his name on the track. He finishes the beef in record time, granted the only word going around in his head like a revolving door was <em> Reki </em>and how he had to get to his side as soon as possible. </p><p>Langa sees Reki’s receding figure in the distance and he sprints after him. Skating would be faster, but he couldn’t risk damaging the board even more. His best friend’s hoodie is up, and when he sees Langa he stubbornly increases the pace. Langa’s heart drops, he had hoped because Reki was here that he was ready to talk. </p><p>Reki spots the broken board in Langa’s arms, and the even more broken expression he has on. Langa opens his mouth to speak, but Reki interrupts him. </p><p>‘I'm not fixing your board for you!’</p><p>‘Reki-’</p><p>‘What, you want me to fix it so you can skate with Adam and get yourself hospitalized??? So you can be his <em> Eve </em>??? Is that the only thing I’m useful for?’</p><p>‘No! It's because you made this board, it has to be this one, only <em> you </em> can fix it-’ </p><p>‘Just chuck it! Get a new one! <em> I don't care! </em>’ <br/><br/>Langa looks at him helplessly, lost in the fact that Reki told him to throw away the literal physical object that marked their friendship. The hours Reki spent carving the snowboard shape out of wood, creating the spinning trucks, the different versions of feet grips, painting the adorable Yeti that Langa’s grown to love. </p><p>‘Leave me alone.’ Reki turns to leave when Langa doesn’t speak. </p><p>Langa’s not sure what possesses him at that moment, but he grabs Reki by the front of his hood and kisses him. The broken board drops onto the ground with a loud clatter. If Reki won't listen to his words, then maybe his feelings would reach him this way. </p><p>Their mouths slot together like they were meant to be. His best friend’s lips are soft and wet, and slightly salty. <em> Had he been crying? </em> Reki gasps into it, before violently shoving Langa away. </p><p>'Wha- What was that?!' Reki shouts, his face torn between embarrassment, anger and confusion. Langa’s breaths are heavy, like he had just run a marathon. His heart jackhammers at a mile a minute. </p><p>'It's you, Reki. You're my soulmate.' </p><p>Reki's face burns scarlet, his red face and hair and green hood making him resemble a tomato. He steels himself, hands clenched into fists. </p><p>'We aren't connected, you're mistaken.' </p><p>‘I’m not!’ Langa’s never been more sure of something in his life. Who else would it be? Reki’s the only person he’s ever felt this strongly towards. </p><p>'Did you see it, being connected to me?' Reki says accusingly. His amber eyes flash with a bright hot fire. It’s almost like he can see that Langa’s string is cut just below the pinky finger. <br/><br/>'Well-no,’ Langa stutters. ‘But I know it's you!' </p><p>‘It’s- you're just making this up. So I'll fix your <em>board.</em>’</p><p>‘Please Reki! I'll quit the tournament, I'll quit S and skating, just please please listen to me!’ </p><p>‘That's the last thing I want, dragging you down with me and ruining your potential. Why do you think I cut the string?’ </p><p>‘You…’ Langa looks at his soulmate, betrayed. ‘Why?’</p><p>‘Why did you break our promise? <em> Twice?’ </em>Reki shoots back defensively. </p><p>Langa can’t answer. Reki just lets out a bitter sigh and trudges off, out of the gates of S. Langa picks up the broken pieces of the board with the shattered pieces of his heart. Even though Reki said to throw it out, he can’t. He just clenches the board closer to his chest, wishing things hadn’t gotten this bad. </p><p>------</p><p>Reki’s not at school today. He calls and calls, even inquires with Reki’s mother, who told him he had set off to school that morning. Langa can’t concentrate on anything except the aching hole in his heart where his best friend should be. He thinks he spots him at the hospital, but it could be his overactive imagination. Langa runs after the hallucination anyway. </p><p>Reki’s like a ghost that he can’t get a hold of. When the day turns to dusk, he’s outside Reki’s house again, talking to his mother. Langa lets himself into Reki’s bedroom, with her permission. ‘Pardon the intrusion.’ He says to no one, as he awkwardly steps into the empty room. Langa misses the afternoons where they would be squashed up next to each other on the floor, eating snacks and talking about skating. </p><p>They would play Tony Hawk Pro skater games here, and rank movies from best to worst. Reki would make him listen to his rocker playlist and Langa would make him listen to his favourite English songs from his childhood. They had each other as their phone lock screens. When it would get late, Langa would borrow Reki’s clothes when he slept over even though they were a size too small.  </p><p>He wanders over to the sticker covered desk, where a notebook was splayed wide open. Langa picks it up, curious. He expects some skateboard truck sketches, but it seems to be some handwritten journal. </p><p>
  <b> <em>Log 1.  </em> </b>
</p><p><b>Colour</b>: Bright Red</p><p><b>Consistency</b>: Smooth </p><p>
  <em> I've finally met my soulmate- </em>
</p><p>Langa’s eyes widen. He scans through the rest of the entry to confirm it. <em> Reki knew from the start? </em></p><p>The entries start off adorably, with Reki giddy with affection and with doodles of them both. Langa is secretly thrilled that Reki had liked him back and he takes a few quick photos of his favourite entries. </p><p>There’s a chibi sketch of Langa being a Prince, and Reki being a servant. Langa had no idea Reki thought of himself this way. He always told Reki he was amazing, but never realized Reki never accepted his words of praise. His best friend details his attempts to scare off the girls interested in Langa, and his attempts to win his attention. <em> But Reki always had my full attention.  </em></p><p>As he reads through more and more entries, he realizes how blind he had been. Reki’s increasing fears and insecurities about his skating, about ADAM, about Langa not seeing the string, and Langa dismissing his concerns.  </p><p><em>How many times have I hurt him, without knowing? </em> He thinks despairingly. <em>  I only realized when it was too late.  </em></p><p>The last entry is of him obtaining the Soulmate Cutters. Langa closes the journal, sinking to the floor. He wants everything Reki said in the logs. Langa will give everything to him, no questions asked. The loneliness was crushing, all he yearned for was Reki to treat him with even a quarter of the affection he did before. But he had probably ruined his chances when he had kissed Reki without his permission. </p><p>The board too, he had really taken his best friend for granted. There was no way he could be a carpenter like Reki or a mechanic like him to attach the trucks. Reki had the artistic skills to paint the board, and the math knowledge to calculate the measurements. Langa would still be crashing into walls or falling on his back every time he touched a skateboard if it wasn’t for Reki’s teaching skills. He was an amazing teacher, always patient, encouraging and it made a sun rise in his belly whenever Reki praised him or mended his injuries. </p><p>The next time he sees Reki, he’ll tell him everything. He takes out his own notebook from his school bag, and begins writing. </p><p>----</p><p>They meet again, at the skatepark. It’s twilight, and the few stars that are out peek behind the scattered clouds. It washes everything with a blue glow, illuminated with street lamps.</p><p>Reki’s face that was shuttered off was now blown wide open with emotion. Langa can tell instantly that his Reki was back- that he had reached some sort of clarity in their time apart. They skate towards each other with urgency, never once dropping eye contact.</p><p>Reki doesn’t dodge, like he had bailed for ADAM’s love hug. His soulmate falls into his embrace head on, and Langa hugs him like it’s his last seconds on earth.</p><p><em> ‘Reki.’  </em>Langa says, his voice thick with emotion. </p><p><em> ‘Langa.’ </em> Reki mumbles into his chest. </p><p>They stay like that for a while, just breathing in each other. It had been so long, like being in a desert for years and then suddenly diving into an oasis. Reki was soft and warm, and his familiar scent of his detergent comforted him. Langa’s so happy that he might explode with it, and he vows to never ever to be apart from his Reki again. Even a few days without him was like he had descended into a colourless hell where happiness didn’t exist.</p><p>Eventually his legs feel cramped from standing on the skateboard, and they sink together onto the ground. Reki unlatches from him so they’re face to face. </p><p>‘I, uh-’ Reki stutters, unable to come up with the words. ‘I’m…’</p><p>‘I know.’ Langa says. ‘Sorry but while I was in your house, I read your journal.’ </p><p>‘My-’ Reki goes through several emotions at once, but eventually settles into fear. Like he's afraid that Langa doesn't like him anymore after reading the absolute crevices of his mind. Like anything Reki could say would make Langa stop liking him.</p><p>‘Here’s mine. I want you to read it.’ Langa gently presses the black journal from his backpack into his best friend’s hands. Reki reluctantly takes it, and opens it to the first page. As he reads, his face turns sad at the first entries, but when he gets past those his eyes widen in astonishment. </p><p>‘It’s...It’s all about me.’ Reki looks like he can’t believe it as he flips the page. </p><p>Langa smiles fondly. ‘It’s always been about you.’ </p><p>They grow sad again when he reaches the end of the journal. Reki closes it and places it on his lap, eyes downcast. ‘I hurt you. I’m sorry.’</p><p>‘N-no!’ Langa panics. He didn't want to make Reki feel even worse, that wasn't his intention. ‘It was my fault for breaking our promise. I’m sorry I ever made you think I’d pick ADAM over you. You’re everything to me.’ </p><p>‘I can't make your heart race.’ Reki says sadly. ‘Not like ADAM does.’ <br/><br/>Langa frowns, that couldn’t be further from the truth. ‘You always make my heart race.’  </p><p>‘That's not true, I listened to yours and it wasn't-’</p><p>‘You also make it slow down.’ Langa interrupts. ‘You make it stop. You make it beat irregularly.  You give me heart attacks all the time, like when you got hurt or when you cut the string. Or when you slept on my chest I felt like I was lying on a cloud. My heart was comfortable and warm, because it was home.’</p><p>Reki stares at him, a furious blush erupting on his cheeks as the words sink in. </p><p>‘I….Langa…’ </p><p>Langa reaches out and takes Reki’s warm hand in his. His best friend lets him, looking up at him hesitatingly. </p><p>‘We’re both reading the same book, you were just a couple chapters ahead. Now I’ve caught up and we’re on the same page.’ </p><p>‘Aren’t you poetic.’ Reki jokes, trying to dispel his nervousness. ‘When did you get this talkative?’</p><p>‘I've never felt this way for anyone, ever. I want to be with you, with all the strings attached.’ Langa takes his cut string and feels around Reki’s pinky finger, where he knows the other thread will be. He gently ties what's left of their string together, with reverence. </p><p>‘It’s too short.’ Reki says weakly. ‘This is all my fault-’ </p><p>‘It’s okay, it’s not too short. We can hold hands, see?’ Langa intertwines their fingers together. They fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. One tanned hand and one pale, summer and winter. Langa gives him his most smitten smile, eyes brimming with pure adoration. </p><p>Reki looks at his face, then back to their laced hands and lets out a wet laugh. He puts his free hand to cover his blush. ‘<em> Aaaah. </em> I like you so much. I can’t stand it.’ </p><p>‘Me too, I’m crazy over you.’ Langa says shamelessly. Everything he wanted to say to Reki this past week had overflowed like a broken dam, and there was nothing stopping it. He admires the red band around their pinkies. 'Don't you think these look like rings?' </p><p>‘Don’t say any more, or I’ll actually combust!’ Reki protests, but he’s smiling. </p><p>Their joined hands swing between them as they skate through the neighbourhood back home. When they arrive at Reki's house, they belatedly realize they can't separate without the string snapping. </p><p>‘Looks like I’ll just have to be handcuffed to you 24/7 until it grows longer.’ Langa says cheekily. </p><p>Reki smiles to himself, remembering his schedule in his journal. ‘It’s not much different from our usual routine. Sleepover, then?’ </p><p>'Mn.' They share a sweet kiss outside Reki's house, until they realize they have an audience. His little sisters duck their heads back behind the porch, but the eldest lets out a wolf whistle. </p><p>'Ah, guess I was worried for nothing.' Koyomi remarks, but she's smiling. </p><p>Reki's mother appears in the doorway, turning on the porch light. 'Ah there you are, boys. Welcome home.' </p><p>‘I’m home.’ They say in unison, taking off their shoes. Reki’s mum smiles, taking out the cling wrapped dinner to reheat for them. Langa takes out his phone and shoots a text to his own mother. <br/><b><em><br/>Sleeping over at Reki’s today. </em> </b> <em> &lt;image attachment&gt; </em></p><p>Langa sends his mother a photo of him and Reki smiling to the camera, their hands joined. She sends back a happy kaomoji and heart in return.</p><p>All was right in the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave a review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>